


Sparring Match

by nervoussurfer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Magnus is my bi son, Swordfighting, these pottymouth boys, what up it's sparshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey remember that one time they sparred, yeah turns out they sparred a lot of times and it was super gay, exclusive deets</p><p>(i wrote this before the travis q and a and i think you can pin-point the exact sentence where i altered the course of this fic, was kinda too late to change it all w/o scrapping it tho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Match

The training room was empty save for the two of them, which was just as well, since they were taking up a lot of space, chasing each other around the room.

Their swords met again, wood clacking on wood. Avi smirked the most shit-eatingly Magnus had ever seen, trying to push him back. In response, Magnus did that thing where you twirl the sword around your opponent's, and Avi backed off, jumping back.

Magnus went after him, locking their swords again. Avi grunted and tried to escape with a down swipe, which Magnus dodged.

But moving out of the way made him unable to block Avi's follow movement, and the practice sword tapped his forearm.

Avi laughed aloud in triumph, dancing back out of range. Magnus rolled his eyes, sighing, hefting his practice sword up to rest on his shoulder. "Listen, idiot, I was just going easy on you."

"Like hell you were! I finally fuckin' got you!" Dancing and pumping his fists, Avi kept laughing.

"Hey! If we were fist fighting-"

"Well, we're not, it's sword fighting, so uh-go-fuck-yourself. Man, what'll they say when they heard the great mighty tank Magnus got GOT by nimble Avi?"

"They'll call you an asshole for calling yourself 'nimble Avi'. Anyways, whatever, that makes it like, 20-1? Fucking standing ovation, you've bested me. C'mon, let's take a break, in celebration of your victory." Magnus lowered his voice into a mocking tone at the end of the sentence, bowing and gesturing to the edge of the training arena.

Smiling, Avi stopped mid-dance and headed over to the edge of the sparring floor, then yelped and whirled around as Magnus poked him in the back with his training sword.

"Payback?"

There was an attempt made at a withering look, but Avi couldn't hold it and just conceded to laugh. He sat, and tossed Magnus's waterskin to him, uncapping his own and taking a long swig. Magnus plopped down next to him, leaning back, big palms splayed on the floor to support him.

Avi tilted his head up, sighing as the surrounding air cooled his sweat. Training was a part of work, it kept the reflexes sharp and the body strong. But that didn't mean it couldn't be any fun. Avi used to have fun with it, when he first joined the Bureau, but over time, he became complacent. But lately, it had become fun again. It was fun to spar with Magnus.

His gaze drifted towards his big freckled friend, eyes passing over Magnus's barrel chest - heaving from the deep breaths he took - and thick arms, looking more appropriate for bear hugs than chokeholds.

Oh, no, now he was imagining getting a Magnus hug. Gods help him.

"So, hey..."

It took Avi a second to realize he was being spoken to, snapping out of his stupor.

"Like, I joke, but you did real good today, man. We're both getting a lot better, and it's great. It's real nice to have someone to practice with, and I appreciate it."

"Oh, well..." It was hard to remember that this was coming out of the mouth of Magnus, the Robot Arm Terror. "Well, thanks. I do too."

"It's just, Taako does wizard training, and Merle does cleric training - which I think is composed of "taking a nap" - and it's just nice to have a sparring partner. I mean, you could just train with Killian and Carey, but-"

"Oh, woah, no, do you think I'd try to interrupt their private one-on-one sparring time? Killian would rip me clean in half."

"She-"

"In HALF, Magnus."

"Okay, yeah, she probably would. But there's other people. But you stick with me. I'm fucking grateful, Avi, take it already."

"Fine, sure." Avi glanced at Magnus's face, and found it ruddy and flushed. "You alright, man? Looking a little red there."

"Oh, I, uh-" He freaked out a bit, waving his hands. "Yes. Fine. I get- I blush easily, over anything, most times I- I don't know why."

Really, now? "Do you know this time?"

"Yes."

"...Willing to share?"

"No, thanks." Magnus cleared his throat and took another gulp of water. "This- this moon water is, great. You wouldn't expect it to, right?"

"Right." Avi eyed him slyly, then looked away again, letting it rest for now.

It was strange to think how long he'd known Magnus - the Reclaimers in general, really. It both felt so recent and so long ago. He was the first one they talked to, wasn't he? Other than Killian. Avi's lips quirked up in a small smile as he remembered offering them booze. Good times. Old times. How strange.

Magnus leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. He opened his mouth, then closed it with a "hrrm." Avi just waited for him to spit it out.

"Do you-... So, uh, what do you think of the g- the babes, here?"

"The... babes." Avi looked up, thinking. "Killian, Carey, the Director, uhhh," Oh, man, there's probably more ladies in the employ of the BoB, but he can't recall, he doesn't talk to them.

"Right, yeah. Not a lot, I suppose."

"Yeah. Uhm, I mean, they're fine enough, but, not really my cup of tea." Avi shrugged.

"Your... cup of tea." Magnus looked away, out, across the dojo. He leaned back again, not as much as before, but did place his palm back. "Would you mind, uh... What, what is, your cup of tea..?"

Avi blinked, looked up at Magnus's face, looked down at the floor, back up. This was an opening if he'd ever known one. He let his hand creep across the floor to rest on top of Magnus's.

"You, I think."

 The reaction this gained was not one Avi had been anticipating. Magnus stiffened, and slid his hand out from under Avi's. He opened his mouth, closed it with a sigh, then spoke. "Sorry..."

"I, it's fine." He was hurt, but he was more worried about his... friend.

"No, it's- I'm just, well obviously I do have a huge crush on you but I." Swallow. "I'm very very not ready, still? I'm sorry." He's pale, now.

"Dude, don't worry, I get it. I don't wanna make you do anything you're not down for. It's cool."

Magnus nods, hand still held close to himself. He looked at it, and bashfully held it out to Avi. Smiling softly, he took it, holding his hand loosely as a sign of support. He'd give Magnus a hug but, that seemed a bit too forward. Even though he likes hugs? He's very confused.

Magnus cleared his throat. "So, someday."

"Someday. I'm cool with that."

"...Do you wanna get back to sparring?"

Avi laughed lightly, shrugged, then stood. He held up his practice sword, ready.


End file.
